datapointsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Metodika pisania zdrojoveho kodu ruby
O'riginal dokumentu aj s ukazkami je na dropboxe' Tento dokument je slúži ako záväzná štábna kultúra pre písanie v jazyku Ruby a k nemu prislúchajúcemu frameworku Ruby on Rails. Tento dokument vznikol na podporu zavedenia jednotného štýlu písania zdrojového kódu v tímovom projekte. Tento dokument vychádza z už dostupných príručiek pre Ruby Tieto príručky sú dostupné na: 1. https://github.com/bbatsov/ruby-style-guide 2. http://naildrivin5.com/ruby-style/ V nasledujúcej sekcii sú zásady pre písanie zdrojového kódu rozdelené do jednotlivých sekcií. V sekciách sú v bodoch uvedené jednotlivé zásady. Pre niektoré zásady je priamo pod nimi uvedená ukážka výzoru zdrojového kódu. Všeobecné zásady pre písanie zdrojového kódu · Zdrojový kód píšeme v anglickom jazyku · Zdrojoví kód píšeme tak aby bol samo dokumentujúci a nebolo nutné siahať po dokumentácii samotnej. · Kód píšeme tam aby jednotlivé riadky kódu nepresiahli dĺžku 80 znakov. Vizuálna pomôcka nasledujúci riadok má presne 80 znakov. Pre ľahšie dodržiavanie odporúčam nakopírovať do zdrojového kódu počas písania. # Ø V prípade, že potrebujeme zadať dlhý string použime znak na pokračovanie riadku \. Tento znak použijeme len v prípade stringu. Ø V prípade volania dlhej metódy odsadíme každý argument na nový riadok v rovnakej úrovni. Ukončujúcu zátvorku odsadíme na nový riadok na úroveň metódy. Ø V prípade poľa, ktoré obsahuje veľa prvkov a nezmestia sa do 80 znakov pole rozdelíme. Prvky ktoré sa nezmestili do jedného riadku dáme do druhého riadku a zarovnáme s prvým prvkom v poli. Rozloženie zdrojového kódu · Pri písaní zdrojového kódu v ruby používame dve medzery pre každú úroveň odsadenia. · Nepoužívame bodkočiarku na konci riadku ani na oddelenie výrazov. Výraz vždy píšeme na nový riadok. · Nepoužívame jednoriadkové metódy. · Používame medzery pre oddelenie operátorov, po čiarkach a bodkočiarkach · Žiadne medzery pred a po zátvorkách okrem kučeravých zátvoriek, ktoré reprezentujú blok. · Žiadne medzery pred ! · Žiadne medzery medzi rozsahmy · Jednotlivé metódy sa od seba oddeľujú prázdnym riadkom. Definíciu metódy píšeme do jedného riadku a za posledným argumentom nepíšeme čiarku. Pri priraďovaní predvolenej hodnoty píšeme medzeru pred aj za znak = · Pre výraz case odsadíme when o jednu úroveň. · Pri priraďovaní z podmienky odsadime podmienený výraz o jednu úroveň Syntax · Pri definovaní metódy používame zátvorky len ak má argumenty. Ak má metoda argumenty zátvorky používame vždy · Pri písaní if/else výrazu podmienku vždy píšeme na rovnaký riadok · Nepoužívame and a or kľúčové slová. Namiesto nich používame && a ||. · Vynecháme zátvorky pre volania metód bez argumentov · Využívame skrátené operátory priradenia · Využívame metódy pre overenie, či je číslo párne alebo nepárne. Pomenúvanie Pri pomenúvaní nepoužívame jednopísmenkové názvy. Namiesto toho používame opisné názvy presne vyjadrujúce účel danej veci. Príklad: a= 96 # Nič nevraviaca premenná, ktorá má hodnotu 96 pocet_uchadzacov # Premenná, ktorej hodnota 96 predstavuje počet uchádzačov Pre pomenovanie symbolov, metód a premenných používame snake_case. Pre pomenovanie konštánt používame SCREAMING_SNAKE_CASE .Pre pomenovanie tried a modulov používame CamelCase. Komentáre · Komentár píšeme vždy ihneď nad príslušnú časť kódu, ktorej sa týka. · Použijeme jednu medzeru pre oddelenie komentára od začiatočného znaku #. · Nepíšeme zrejmé komentáre · Existujúca komentáre udržujeme aktuálne, aby sme predišli dezinformácii. · Komentáre nepoužívame na vysvetlenie zlého kódu. Zlý kód sa refaktoruje. · Nepoužívame viacriadkové komentáre. Viacriadkový komentár napíšeme pomocou jednoriadkových komentárov.